Love, Lust & Passion
by That One Apologue
Summary: After missing their plane to the next show, several superstars and divas take a "road trip" in hopes to arrive on time. During this trip romances blossom, tempers flare and lessons are learned. Lita/John Cena, Trish Stratus/Randy Orton.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Lust & Passion**

**Note: **The _italics_ are Dawn's diary...

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sometimes I think I need to do everything myself! I told them they needed a man, but no, no one listens to Dawn... Well now I know if I want something done, I must do it myself. Therefore, I swear I'll do whatever it takes to get them together! Now normally I'd be afraid that I'd either be dead or near death if I stuck my nose where 'it doesn't belong'. Well when it comes to these two, it's necessary._

_My first, unsuspecting, victim is none other than Trish Stratus. Sure she doesn't ALWAYS need help when it comes to the dating department, but when it comes to a certain someone she does need my help. Who is this certain someone, you ask? Well I'll tell you off the record, it ISN'T Chris Jericho or Jeff Hardy... (cough, cough) John Cena... (cough, cough)._

_My second, unfortunate, victim is my best friend of like forever Amy Dumas... I know what you're thinking, "Damn, she really does need help..." Well you're right, when it comes to dating Amy is well... Inexperienced? Or shall I say, naive? That may just be putting it lightly. As long as I've known Amy, men have hit on her and she either slaps them or even threatens that they will never be able to reproduce -ever. The only guy that I know that has a 'love interest' in my Stanford friend is... (hint, hint) Randy Orton... (hint, hint)._

_So now you know a little too much, don't you? Well unless I wish to take any chances I should probably burn you. Why? Cause I have two of the nosiest friends on earth! Friends being Amy and Trish... Now doesn't that just sound odd coming from my mouth? Nosey is the word used to describe me most of the time._

_Yet here I am planning yet another matchmaker plot! However, I do feel bad for the guys... That's always a must when it comes to Miss. Picky-little-brat (Trish) and Miss. Bad-tempered-bitch (Amy). I realize that I may be cruel, but you should hear the crap they say about me! This is nothing comparing to what they say..._

_I am nosey, organized, annoying, talkative, moody, and bitchy. The last two are expected when you're pregnant, so there - I have a good excuse to be moody and bitchy. Amy and Trish do not. Therefore, I win. They lose. Sometimes I wonder if Amy was born pregnant, because she's always moody and bitchy._

_Anyhow, onto more important things... Like how am I, Dawn Marie, suppose to trick these four into falling head over heals for each other? Well I can use Jason and Adam to help me on that part. Jason is my husband and Adam is one of my good friends. Both also want to see Amy and Trish happy. Even if happy means to be with John and Randy._

_Don't tell Jay, but I think they're totally hot and if I weren't married to him I'd go for one of them myself! However, I am married and also pregnant. So um, yeah, that isn't an option. So if I can't have them... Them my friends can! My hopes are that they're all together by the end of this month! Yes this month!_

_Well I've got to go... Trish and Amy are complaining that we need to meet the guys - Jason, Adam, Chris, Randy and John - in a bit._

"Damnit Dawn! Hurry your fat ass up!" Trish yelled from the door way as she offered John and Randy a smile.

"Damn woman... You're cruel." John stated.

"Well you have to be when your friend is five months pregnant and is like a balloon." Amy replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... Jus' tell her to hurry up... I'm hungry." John complained.

"You're _always_ hungry." Randy declared.

"Not _always_... If you want to see someone who's _always_ hungry just look at Big Show..." John announced.

"You're very lucky he ain't here... Such a shame, though. I was hopin' to see Cena-kill." Amy teased.

"'An I was hopin' to see some skin, but did I get that? No, I didn't." John replied with a grin.

"This ain't enough skin for y'all? You want me to head back in and strip off my pants and shirt and go in just underwear?" Amy asked.

John licked his lips and said, "I don't think I'd mind that too much."

"Dream on..." Amy mumbled before crossing her arms as if to 'protect' herself from John.

"Okay, I'll dream 'bout ya." John stated.

"Guys, please, keep the flirting to a minimum, okay?" Trish pleaded.

"He started it..." Amy protested.

"No you're the one who offered to strip down to nothin' but your underwear for me... That was very nice of ya, I don't believe I thanked ya for that offer." John declared.

"You didn't, and I don't want you to." Amy replied coldly.

"DAWN?" Trish yelled as she grew even more impatient.

"Hold your horses..." Dawn mumbled as she tried to reposition her purse on her shoulder.

"It took ya that long to pick out a fuckin' purse?" Amy sneered.

"That's exactly what you had on before... What took you so long?" Trish complained.

"Well if you must know, I had get rid of my lunch." Dawn replied.

"As in what? You threw up or you had to use the bathroom?" Amy asked.

"I think I'll choose option A... And that's my final answer." Dawn declared.

"Don't get smart on me! You look forever to get ready!" Amy snapped.

"Yeah let's just be very happy Amy ain't pregnant." John commented.

"'An why do we need to be happy?" Amy sneered.

"Because Dawn's moody and bitchy, she's normally never like that. You're always moody and bitchy, you'd make up a new emotion that is worse than that." John replied.

"If you wish to keep your life or your reproductive organs than you better shut up right now." Amy threatened.

"Now what fun would that be? Anyhow don't _we_ need them for later?" John asked.

"_We_ don't, but _you_ do." Amy hissed.

Shortly after the group grew quiet, courtesy of Amy and John, Trish pressed the elevator button. They waited until the doors opened then stepped on, in a bitter silence. John scratched the back of his neck as the doors closed.

"Sorry that I was an asshole…" John mumbled.

"What? I don't think I caught that… Say that again." Amy teased.

"Sorry I was such an asshole before." John replied, this time louder.

Amy grinned in satisfaction as she watched the doors reopen. They all stepped off and headed for the hotel lobby where Jason and Adam were waiting with two cabs.

"Hey baby…" Jason greeted as he kissed his wife.

"Hey… You all ready?" Dawn asked as she sent a glance back to John and Amy.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't we be?" Amy snapped.

"No reason…" Dawn declared.

"What'd they get in another 'fight'?" Adam questioned with a grin.

"Oh you know us _sooo_ well…" John stated coldly.

"Hey I'm just saying, that's all you two do is fight." Adam replied as he held his hands up in defense.

In the first cab Dawn and Jason took the backseat while Adam took the front. The second cab John, Amy and Randy took the backseat and Trish sat in the front. Trish turned so that she could watch the three, as if they were children and needed to be watched 24/7.

John chuckled and said, "Mom, we don't need to be watched."

Trish stuck out her tongue and then faced forward and watched the cab ahead of them in silence. Randy shot John a glance then looked at Amy, who was picking at whatever was under her nails. John let out a sigh and then cracked his neck.

"Don't do that…" Amy ordered.

"Mommy, I thought you hated me… Why are you talkin' to me now?" John asked.

"Cause you're annoyin' me and breakin' my focus." Amy replied.

"On what? Your nails?" Randy questioned.

"Do you wish to receive a silent treatment as well, or do you have more brains than Cena over here?" Amy snapped as she gestured to John.

"Actually his brains, along with mine, were fried because you talked 'bout shit all the time." John stated coldly.

"So I guess now talkin' 'bout rap all the time is better than talkin' 'bout life and guys I think are assholes… Like Hunter and Bitchoff?" Amy sneered.

"No I can do with that shit, but what's your problem with rap?" John asked.

"You like it, I don't like you… Therefore I must hate it cause you like it!" Amy declared.

"You're a bitch you know that?" John questioned.

"Wow, you must think you're the first to say that?" Amy hissed.

"No, I know others have said it before… Just makin' sure you were reminded every so often." John announced.

"Well thank you for the reminder, jackass." Amy stated cruelly.

"You've been hangin' around Jericho too much." John commented before the cab grew silent.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, not that anyone found it shocking, but Amy started complaining. They ignored her complains and headed into the restaurant.

"Hey at least it ain't fancy… Than I'd get to see some skin… Meanin' you'd be in a dress." John stated.

"Rub it in why don't ya?" Amy mumbled.

"Haven't I already?" John asked.

Amy ignored him and followed Dawn and Jason over to the table where she was forced to sit in between John and Randy.

"Why me? Why not Dawn?" Amy questioned.

"Cause Dawn is pregnant… Plus you love John!" Trish replied.

"I do _not_ love John… If anything I despise him." Amy declared.

"Get over it so we can eat." Dawn snapped as she looked at the menu.

"Bitch…" Amy mumbled under her breath.

"She's nothing compared to you…" John announced.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" Amy snapped.

Dawn gave Amy a dirty look as if to say, 'enough'. Amy stopped and looked over the menu. John grew silent as he too looked over the menu.

"We may as well have gone to McDonalds for this crap." Amy commented.

"Well McDonalds is fattening and disgusting." Dawn replied.

"'An this is comin' from a pregnant woman." Amy declared as she shook her head.

"You better watch yourself… I have connections." Dawn warned.

"As in what? You can hire people to beat me up? All I can say is you'd never do that Dawn…" Amy stated.

"Watch me." Dawn announced before Amy grew silent.

Dawn ordered more than everyone, except John, who, as he said, was starving. Trish, Adam, Jason and Amy ordered enough for their standards. While Randy ordered a little less than Dawn. They sat there and awaited their drinks and food to arrive. Before long their drinks arrived and their food was still being made. Dawn and John waited impatiently as Amy cracked her knuckles.

"What are you warmin' up for when you're gonna beat me up?" John asked.

"Why are you always startin' shit with me?" Amy snapped.

"Just tryin' to make conversation."

"More like a fight." Amy replied coldly.

"Well sorry…" John mumbled.

"Children… Behave! How many times do I need to tell you? If you fight I won't take you out in public ever again!" Adam reminded.

"Yeah okay, that'd be more of a gift than a punishment." Amy announced.

"As much as I hate to do this… But I'm with her on this one." John agreed.

"Hell must have frozen over." Randy commented.

"Or otherwise they have become human." Jason replied.

"Very funny…" John muttered.

"I sure thought so." Adam declared.

"You think Star Wars is funny." Amy reminded.

"And it is…" Adam stated.

"Yeah okay…" Amy mumbled.

"It is…"

"Isn't…"

"Is too!"

"Now who's actin' like children?" John teased.

"Adam…" Amy replied.

"How about we just wait in peace?" Trish asked.

"Fine by me…" Amy mumbled before falling silent.

Shortly they stopped talking their food arrived. Luckily they all stayed quiet and had a some-what peacefully meal. Here and there Amy and John would exchange a few words, unkind words may I add. Someone would be forced to warn the two then they would once again become silent.

_To Be Continued…_

_**So what do you think? This is my way of getting "over" writers block… Lol… Hope you liked it cuz I'm gonna continue it anyway…** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Lust & Passion**

**Note: **Sorry it took so long to update... I was busy with other stuff...

"I can't believe this..." Dawn mumbled as she shook her head.

"Yeah, I know... Trish next time set the fuckin' alarm!" Amy sneered.

"I was too drunk!" Trish protested.

"So! That's not a good excuse! That's a horrible excuse! I wasn't drunk last night..." Amy replied.

"No, you weren't... But you were past that..." Dawn argued.

"So what if I was 'past' drunk... I don't even think it's even possible to be past drunk!" Amy declared.

"Why'd you two drink so much?" Dawn asked.

"Cause it just so happened that John and Randy were there... John and Amy got into a fight; I know how unbelievable that sounds..." Trish started as Amy rolled her eyes at the blonde. "We were just about to leave, and then Randy asked me to dance. I said sure and left Amy back by the table we were sitting at... Of course, it wasn't enough to just sit there and wait, no, she had to dance… However, not with just anyone... With John, however, both were very drunk."

"Is that why Amy's in such a shitty mood?" Dawn questioned as Trish laughed.

"No... The funny part about the story is that she wound up going back with him to his hotel room... Where only god knows what those two did there." Trish replied as she sent Amy a questioning look.

"We passed out drunk! I did _NOT_ sleep with that pig!" Amy snapped.

"God, I can see them waking up now... Amy probably slapped him and then he probably called her a 'fucking tease' as usual. So what happened!" Dawn exclaimed as Amy sighed.

"I woke up, he woke up. We exchanged a questioning look; I wanted to throw up, he wanted to talk about it... Of course, we wound up fighting; I called him a pig, he called me a slut. I slapped him, he yelled at me. It was a very simple process. Before anything else could happen, Randy walked in and just stared at us! As if we just had sex and now we were fightin' again." Amy explained.

"Oh, so did you?" Trish asked.

"_NO_! We did _NOT_ have sex!" Amy hissed.

After Amy finished her sentence, three men rushed past them.

"This is just _GREAT_! We missed the fucking plane! Thanks a lot, John!" Randy yelled as he hit John.

"Why is my fault?" John snapped.

"Cause you were too busy arguing with Amy to even notice that our flight was going to leave in 30 minutes!" Randy exclaimed.

Jason looked up from the seat he was sitting in and then glared at the three women.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that missed our flight." Jason announced.

John, Randy and Adam turned around to look at Jason and the three girls.

"Yeah, well we blame John... Who do you guys blame?" Adam asked.

"Actually we blame Trish!" Amy replied.

"NO _WE_ DON'T!" Trish snapped.

"Yes _we_ do..." Amy protested.

"_We_ do NOT!" Trish exclaimed.

"Just shut up!" Dawn ordered as the two divas looked at her.

"Why should I? Trish was supposed to be the responsible one! Instead she's with Randy!" Amy yelled.

"You were with Trish?" John asked as he glared at Randy.

"No... I don't know what she's talking about..." Randy mumbled.

"Riiight... I'm sure you don't..." John stated.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT? You were with John!" Trish exclaimed.

"Duh! John and Randy share a room, we share a room... Where else would he have been? In addition, he forgot his shirt... How the fuck do you leave behind a shirt?" Amy asked.

"I had my shirt..." Randy replied.

"Yeah, your stupid dress shirt... But not your under shirt..." Amy stated.

"Goddamnit! I told you to make sure you got all your clothes! How did you forget a shirt!" Trish sneered.

"Let's just say I'm glad he didn't forget anythin' else..." Amy mumbled as John smirked.

"Since we're all lettin' some type of cat out of the bag..." John started.

"You say a damn word and I'll make sure you never reproduce again..." Amy threatened.

"Oh my god! You and John!" Trish exclaimed as she pointed between the two.

"WHAT?" Amy yelled. "_NO_ WAY!" John rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"_Yes_ way..." John argued.

"John, you have to be naked in order to have sex... I wasn't naked when I woke up..." Amy protested.

"Stop confusing me..." Jason pleaded.

"So did something happen or not? And tell us the truth, Li..." Dawn asked.

"Nothin' happened!" Amy declared.

"Oh somethin' happened..." John stated.

"Then tell me what happened?" Amy snapped.

"We passed out drunk." John announced.

"Goddamn you John! Stop bein' such an asshole and start bein' serious!" Amy sneered as Adam chuckled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" John and Amy yelled as they glared at Adam, who stopped laughing.

"Ah... Nothing..." Adam mumbled as he looked at the floor.

"Why don't you go back to thinkin' 'bout Dorothy the Bitch..." John hissed.

"IT'S DORA THE EXPLORER!" Adam snapped as everyone looked at him.

"Dora the Explorer? I thought that was for little children..." Jason mumbled.

"It is!" Adam replied as John laughed.

"You've dug yourself a deep, deep, deep hole..." Trish stated as John started cracking up.

"I think it's cute..." Dawn insisted. "Weird, but cute..."

"Thanks, I guess..." Adam mumbled.

"You are very welcome!" Dawn exclaimed.

"So I guess we're gonna drive to North Carolina to meet Jeff and Shane?" Amy asked.

"You're guessing right!" Dawn replied.

"WHAT? We only have one car! All the rentals have been taken back and even if we could rent a car, they said they were all out." Randy declared.

"I know none of y'all are still feelin' the effects from last night... Cos' if you throw up in my car, you're hitchhiking to Jeff's house." Amy warned.

"But we can't fit seven people, one of them being pregnant, into a car..." Jason protested.

"It's one of those stupid old fashion cars... You know the one's that fits three in the front and three in the back? It's actually Jeff's, but my car is the shop. So Dawn can sit in front with me and someone else..." Amy replied.

"Fine by me... Just as long as Adam doesn't talk about Dorothy." John announced.

"IT'S DORA!" Adam sneered.

"Whatever..." John mumbled before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Let's just get out of here." Randy said as he pushed past John.

Randy, Dawn, Jason and Trish started to walk leaving Amy, John and Adam behind. Amy glared at the two men Adam offered her a smile while John kept frowning while looking at the floor. She shrugged her shoulders and followed the four superstars to the parking lot. Shortly Adam and John followed too.

"This is really a piece of shit." John remarked as they came to a stop in front of the car.

"Yeah I know... That's what I told Jeff, but no his other car is way too precious for me to take it away from him." Amy replied.

"Well let's just say we're lucky you have this car?" Jason offered.

"Shut up Jay..." Amy snapped.

"What? I'm just trying to look on the brightside here..." Jason argued.

"And they are? I'm stuck driving to North Carolina!" Amy sneered.

"How was this car gonna back it back to North Carolina anyway?" Dawn asked.

"I was supposed to come back here so I could drive to the house show a few towns away. Saves gas..." Amy replied.

"If you're talkin' 'bout savin' money, it'd be cheaper to drive this piece of shit." John protested.

"Actually Jeff says that this car has a history of breakin' down... So no it's not cheaper to drive this piece of shit." Amy snapped.

"Why the fuck are we gonna drive it if it has a history of breakin' down?" John asked.

"Any other ideas?" Amy hissed.

"Yeah, we don't go to North Carolina for that stupid party." John replied.

"It's Vi's engagement party! What kind of jerk are you?" Trish questioned.

"Why don't we see if there's another flight to Carolina?" Jason offered.

"Good idea Jay! What are you waiting for?" Adam asked.

"Me? Why not Amy?" Jason argued.

"Cause it was your idea!" Adam replied.

"Fine... I'll be right back..." Jason mumbled before heading back into the airport.

"God, doesn't that just make you feel stupid?" Adam asked as he leaned on the car.

"No, why?" Dawn replied.

"Cos' he thought of it before us…" John stated.

"So what? He's allowed to be smart." Trish protested.

"We need a smart person… But I thought it'd be Dawn or Trish…" Amy announced.

"Dawn's the moody bitch, Trish is the sexy babe…" Adam declared.

"An' what am I?" Amy snapped.

"The chick with the car…" Adam replied.

"Thanks, that just makes me feel so warm inside… Asshole…" Amy hissed under her breath.

"What was that last part? I didn't hear you?" John asked.

"Did anyone ask you to talk?" Amy sneered.

"No, but I said it anyway…" John stated.

"I realize that…" Amy mumbled before glaring at the doors. "What the fuck is takin' him so long?"

"Amy, it's summer… It's the highest time for tourists. Now is the time when everyone goes on vacation and gets time off. The kids are off school, what do you expect? It's busy, just be patient." Dawn informed her.

"You'd think she was a professional travel agent." Amy commented as she gestured to Dawn.

"Yeah… Dawn you have way to much time on your hands." Randy declared.

"Great… Looks like Jay found a friend." Amy mumbled.

"Oh come on! Can this get any worse?" Adam asked as Jason and Chris walked up to them.

"There are no flights available until after the party. So we're driving." Jason announced.

"And why is Chris here?" Trish questioned.

"The stupid clerk at the stupid hotel put down the wrong time for my wake up call… So I missed my flight and need a ride." Chris replied.

"Okay, just now Jason you're in the back with Chris…" Amy declared.

"So who's sitting where?" Dawn asked.

"I figured you and me are definitely in the front. Jason and Chris are definitely in the back…" Amy started.

"Wait why am I being punished?" Chris snapped.

"Because, I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm!" Amy stated.

"So how about John sits in front with you two?" Trish offered.

"Are you kiddin' me? I'd rather have Chris sit in front!" Amy exclaimed.

"Thanks for bein' so nice to me… You're too kind." John mumbled.

"So how about Jason sits up front cause he really knows about the baby stuff." Dawn announced.

"Fine… One more person in front." Amy replied.

"John, you sit in front… Just you two be nice!" Trish ordered before getting in the backseat.

"You act as if we're children…" Amy mumbled before searching for the keys in the glove box.

John and Adam watched her with grins on their faces, Randy nudged the two before ordering Trish to slide over. John rolled his eyes at him while Adam stopped watching.

"Stop looking!" Dawn mumbled after hitting John.

"Hey… I was just--" John started before turning to look at Dawn. "I was just lookin' at the paint job…"

"Yeah, sure…" Dawn replied before Amy found the keys.

"Why on earth would you keep the keys in the glove box?" John asked as she looked through the chain for the ignition key.

"Seriously there are how many cars in this parkin' lot… Who in their right mind would steal this one?" Amy snapped.

"She's got a point…" Chris stated before joining Trish and Randy in the backseat.

After everyone's luggage was in the trunk and everyone was seated in their spot in the car Amy started the car up.

"This car really smells…" Chris commented.

"Would you rather hitchhike?" Amy sneered.

"That actually sounds like a better idea…" Adam mumbled.

In the front sat Amy, John, Jason then Dawn. While in the back sat Chris, Randy, Trish and then Adam. By the time they got on the interstate Dawn, John and Chris were in an argument about which type of music they were going to listen to.

"Rap…" John protested.

"Rock…" Chris argued.

"Pop!" Dawn insisted.

Rap!" John snapped.

"ROCK!" Chris shouted as he held his hand up in a rock hand gesture.

Randy, Trish, Jason, Adam and Amy were the unfortunate ones that were apparently the difference makers in the end.

"Okay, so why don't we take a vote?" Dawn offered.

"Fine by me…" Chris replied, knowing that Amy and Adam were both into rock.

"That's not fair!" John declared.

"Just shut up and let them vote!" Dawn sneered before looking at Jason.

"Pop…" Jason mumbled.

"Sissy boy…" Chris hissed before being slapped by Dawn.

"Randy?" Dawn asked.

"Yes?" Randy answered.

"What type of music?" Dawn questioned as Randy sighed.

"Rap…" Randy replied since he didn't really like pop or rock any more than he liked rap, but at least John wouldn't be pissed at him.

"Okay… Sure… Trish?" Dawn continued.

"Pop!" Trish exclaimed happily.

"Adam?" Dawn asked.

"Ah… Rock…" Adam stated as Chris grinned.

"And Amy? Now if you pick pop then we win!" Dawn said cheerfully as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Dawn, that's a no brainer… Rock…" Amy declared as Dawn frowned.

"So Randy and John take another vote… You're the tie breakers." Dawn announced.

"Ch… Rock." John mumbled.

"Rock." Randy agreed.

"HA! In your face!" Chris shouted with a grin as he pointed to Dawn.

"You act as if this vote is going to ruin my life…" Dawn stated.

"What was the point of this vote if we only have a radio?" Adam asked.

"Well, certain stations play certain type of music…" Amy answered before turning on the radio.

"This is going to be the worst road trip I've ever been on!" John exclaimed.

_To Be Continued…_

_Just imagine what kind of road trip this will be! I hope that the next update will be soon… I really enjoy this story!_

_Thanks for reading, now review and you'll make me even happier! Moreover, I'll actually continue it! Lol…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love, Lust & Passion**

**Note: **Ah, I decided to add some things to this 'road trip'...

_To refresh your memories... I'm gonna give you the last line from the last chapter, why? Because it means something..._

"_This is going to be the worst road trip I've ever been on!" John exclaimed._

_See that meant something... That meant for the first time in this story John Cena is right! This is history in the making people!_

_Now, On To The Story!_

After John's statement was heard, the group fell silent. Adam played with his hands out of pure boredom.

"When are we gonna get there?" Adam asked before Amy looked in the mirror so she could see him.

"Well son, we'll get there, when we get there... Okay?" Amy asked with a smirk.

John couldn't help himself...

"So that makes you how old mommy?" John questioned as Amy stuck out her tongue at him.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes, I know it is hard for you to not look at me, but you're gonna have to resist." John stated.

"Oh, I'll try my best... Since you're just so damn hot." Amy joked.

"Good, express your feelings... We all know you got a thing for me." John replied.

"It was a joke, asshole." Amy snapped.

"What'd I say about keeping your eyes on the road?" Chris yelled.

"God will you just shut up?" Amy sneered.

Once again, they all fell silent and waited for John to say something smart or Adam to start talking about Dorothy, I mean Dora...

"So..." Dawn began. "This is a good time to pick baby names!"

Jason froze, _'damn! I thought I got out of picking the baby names... Guess I was wrong...'_ Chris started to laugh, knowing the fellow Canadian's plan was not to have to pick baby names. Dawn looked back at Chris.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked.

As Chris opened his mouth to reply Jason said, "Oh nothing... He's probably just thinking about Dorothy..."

"It's Dora!" Adam snapped.

"Whatever..." Jason replied as he waved Adam off.

"So I was thinking of Sherri..." Dawn declared.

"Dawn, we're having a boy." Jason reminded her.

"How do you know that? We never got the gender!' Dawn exclaimed.

"So... It's going to be a boy..." Jason stated.

"Men..." Trish mumbled as she shook her head.

"What about men?" Randy asked.

"All are the same! All want a boy..." Trish replied.

"Well duh they want a boy... Someone that understands them and knows what it's like to be a man!" Chris announced.

"A boy doesn't know what it feels like to be a man!" Trish argued.

"Yeah, just ask John... I'm sure he's still a little boy who can tell you that he doesn't know what it feels like to be a man." Amy agreed as Trish laughed.

_'Oh shit... There goes peace...'_ Dawn thought before shaking her head. John smirked.

"Yes, why don't we all ask John? You can all ask Amy what it feels like to still be a little girl." John replied.

"Little girls can't drive." Amy protested.

"And you can't drive! Keep your eyes on the road!" Chris exclaimed.

"Well little girls don't have a body like mine." Amy declared.

"They certainly don't..." John agreed as he wrapped an arm around her and checked her out.

"You know I doubt it's safe to check out the driver and distract them..." Trish announced as John glared back at her.

"So what if it's not safe... I like livin' on the edge..." John replied with a grin before turning his attention back to Amy.

"Get your hands off me..." Amy warned without looking at him.

"I only had a hand on you... But now that I think of it two--" John started.

"JOHN! Knock it off!" Jason yelled as he hit John.

"Oww... Man what is your problem!" John asked.

Finally, he noticed everyone was watching him with amazed and concerned looks on their faces.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Amy!" Adam exclaimed.

"I don't!" John protested.

"Yeah, a lot of guys check Amy out... I've done it before... Right Ames?" Chris questioned as he winked.

"WHAT!" Amy yelled before looking back at Chris.

"STOP taking your eyes off the road!" Chris ordered.

"Then STOP checking me out!" Amy exclaimed as she turned her head back to watch the road.

"I wasn't... Well, I haven't since like yesterday." Chris explained.

"Chris, just stop..." Dawn warned.

Dawn and Jason started talking, or arguing, about the baby's name and, of course, gender. While the others sat there listening to it, every now and then they'd nod as if to agree with one of them, and then shake their head as if to disagree ten seconds later. Finally, Adam interrupted the two.

"Why not name her Dora?" Adam offered everyone, except Amy, looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Dora?" Dawn echoed in a degusted voice.

"Yeah, Dora!" Adam repeated cheerfully.

"God... ARE WE THERE YET?" Chris yelled.

"NO! Moreover, stop yelling! You're right behind me!" Amy snapped.

Chris crossed his arms and then started shifting uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with you?" Randy asked as Chris elbowed him in the shoulder.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Chris complained.

"Don't you dare go in this car Chris!" Amy warned.

"Then pull over!" Chris ordered.

"You're gonna pee on the highway?" John asked.

"You can't pull over on this interstate." Trish declared.

"Okay... Well there's an exit coming up in like five miles... Talk about something dry people!" Amy replied.

"Okay..." John started before rolling his shoulders back. "Think of warm water--"

"Stop, right there and now!" Amy hissed before hitting him.

"Oww... Woman, you're br-u-tal!" John sneered before sticking out his tongue.

"And you're a dumbass..." Amy snapped as Chris started laughing.

"Don't make me laugh you two!" Chris said in between laughs while John smirked at Amy.

"Why are you always such a dick?" Amy asked coldly.

"Do you seriously want me to answer that question?" John replied.

"No... Just forget I ever asked..." Amy mumbled.

"Right, right, right!" Adam yelled as the came near the exit.

"Adam... Let me do the driving..." Amy ordered before turning into the lane to get off the interstate.

--- At The Rest Stop ---

After all exited the car to stretch out there legs Amy decided to call Jeff and inform him of the situation.

"What are the odds that none of us had enough common sense as to charge their cell phones?" Dawn asked.

"Hey, I don't even have a cell phone... I travel with Chris, he has a cell phone and I don't really see a need for the stupid things..." Adam explained.

"Amy's still waiting for her new one to get in... Thanks to a certain someone it 'accidentally' got broken..." Trish sneered.

"She broke mine first!" John protested.

"So you had to break hers?" Dawn hissed.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that we were gonna need them some day..." John replied.

_Meanwhile..._

Chris leaned against the wall as Amy called Jeff.

"Hello?" Jeff answered.

"Hey, Jeff..." Amy started.

"Hey Ames! It's Ames... Where are you? How are you callin' from the plane? What's goin' on?" Jeff asked.

"First off, we missed the plane--" Amy declared.

"We? Who is we?" Jeff questioned as Amy sighed.

"Dawn, Trish, Randy, Adam, Chris, Jay, John and myself..." Amy replied.

"Wait! You and John Cena are together and both of you are alive!" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Very funny... There wasn't another flight to North Carolina until after the party... So we're drivin' down there." Amy stated.

"Haha, are you having fun? More importantly is anyone dead yet?" Jeff questioned.

"Everyone is alive, Jeff... Thanks for the concern... I just called to tell you we'd be there in time for the party. It's still on Saturday, right?" Amy replied.

"Yeah... Of course... Just Vi really wanted y'all to be down here early... She had an announcement to make. Oh well I guess." Jeff declared.

"That's great... Well we'll see you soon!" Amy said before ending the conversation with a goodbye.

Chris sighed and followed the redhead back to the car. Once they got there, they were surprised to see that Trish and Randy were absent; John was making fun of Adam, again; Dawn and Jason were arguing about the baby again; and all the car doors were open.

"Smooth, jackasses..." Chris mumbled.

"What?" Dawn asked as she glared at Chris.

"You could have, or at least should have, shut the doors..." Amy replied.

"Is the battery dead?" John asked as if that battery was his life.

Chris ignored him and tried to start the car. Amy and John stood there watching the blond Canadian.

"No... It's still good..." Chris informed them.

"Good you're driving." Amy replied before John smirked.

"Then we can take the backseat and make out..." John stated with a wink.

"What's your problem?" Amy asked.

"I have no problem..." John insisted.

"That's like the second time you've hit on me!" Amy declared.

Randy and Trish returned shortly before Amy finished her sentence.

"Stop hitting on her..." Randy ordered.

"Okay, dad..." John teased.

"Well I wanna sit up front!" Adam announced.

"Go ahead..." Amy mumbled. "I wanna sit by Trish..."

"How sweet." Trish replied as she smiled at Amy.

"Wait... That means John is sitting in back... Chris is driving, Jason and Dawn get the front the entire time and you just told Adam he could sit up front." Randy declared.

"Oh well..." Amy said with a shrug.

So now, it was Chris, Jason, Dawn and Adam in the front seat. While Randy, Trish, Amy and John took the backseat. Once again, Amy noticed that she was stuck next to John.

"Why am I by him again?" Amy complained.

"You choose to sit there." John protested.

"And so did you!" Amy argued.

"Just zip it... Let's try and have some peace..." Dawn snapped.

_Later That Night..._

After driving for half the day Chris was ready to pull over and let someone else drive. However, once they turned of the interstate they heard a huge popping sound and then a squealing sound.

"Shit..." Chris mumbled as he slammed on the breaks on the side of the exit.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I think we ran something over." Chris replied before getting out of the car.

"Or we just blew out a tire..." John mumbled.

"Shit! I can't believe our luck!" Chris exclaimed as everyone except Dawn got out of the car.

They all glared at the car, no tires were flat.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"I don't know..." Chris replied.

"How are we supposed to get off this interstate? We can't park here." John stated.

"We put the car in neutral and push it to the rest stop..." Jason announced.

"Fine by me, how care is the rest stop?" Adam asked.

"Not too far... By the looks of it this may take ten or twenty minutes." Chris declared.

_To Be Continued..._

_Sorry about the short chapter... Well thanks for all the reviews!_

_Question: Does anyone have any ideas for this story? If so either e-mail me or write it in the review... Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love, Lust & Passion**

**Note: _Yay! Another update... The summary changed due to the story plot changing..._**

_Once again, I shall give you the last line of the last chapter, why you ask? Well that's a good question! I don't even know why..._

_"Not too far... By the looks of it this may take ten or twenty minutes." Chris declared._

_Ten or twenty minutes? Okay, so now I know why I put that there..._

_Ah, yeah, so… Onto the story!_

Adam laughed at Chris' comment.

"We're not pushing this car." Adam declared.

"Yet you'll watch Dorothy--" Johns started.

"It's DORA!" Adam snapped.

"I think Adam's right... We can't push this piece of shit." Jason stated.

"We can... And we will..." Chris sneered.

"Why? There's only a gas station." Trish announced.

"Duh Trish! What does a gas station do?" Amy hissed.

"They supply you with gas..." Trish replied.

"Let's just push this hunk of junk down the hill... It'll get there quicker." John announced.

"Yeah, but that hill is a little steep... The car could break even more." Adam stated.

"So? It's a piece of shit, Jeff would be lucky that we crushed it." John declared.

"Let's just push it... Dawn, can you please get out?" Amy asked.

Dawn nodded and then stood back and watched them push the car. By the time they finally got the car to the final destination Trish had complained of breaking two nails, Adam's foot had been ran over, and John said he broke his finger.

"You did not break your finger!" Randy exclaimed.

"How the fuck do you know that?" John snapped.

"Well how would you have broken it!" Randy asked.

"The trunk was open a little and I stupidly put my figure in there to like grip onto the side, then Adam's foot got ran over and Chris pushed the trunk down on my finger... In that minute it was being crushed under there it somehow broke!" John sneered.

"That was a beautiful story... One I shall tell at the engagement party, maybe with a little bit of your help." Amy teased.

"Bitch..." John mumbled.

"Dumbass..." Amy hissed.

"Okay, we don't need you two fighting..." Dawn interrupted.

"But I need entertainment!" Chris pouted.

"Let's just go inside and see what they have for food." Trish offered.

"Fine by me..." Adam agreed before following Trish inside.

Randy, Chris, Jason and Dawn followed shortly after. John and Amy glared at one another in disgust before following the group. After getting something to eat, they sat in the car and talked about their options.

"That clerk mentioned something about a repair shop being maybe ten miles down the road." Chris stated.

"Okay... So how about we send two people to the repair shop?" Jason asked.

"Why two?" Adam questioned.

"Cause if one dies on the way there we have a back-up person." Chris replied before Amy hit him upside the head. "Oww! I wasn't serious! Are you guys gonna let her hit me like that?"

"At least it ain't me..." John commented.

"So how are we gonna pick the two people who are supposed to go?" Trish asked.

"Not me..." Jason and Dawn stated.

"I'm not going..." Randy replied.

"Well I'm not..." Chris declared.

"How about Amy and John go?" Adam offered.

"Okay..." Chris agreed.

"No! I'm not going with him!" Amy snapped.

"Why do I have to go with her?" John complained.

"Because you two didn't talk..." Dawn replied.

"But--" Amy started.

"But nothing... Now hurry your asses up." Chris cut her off.

John and Amy exchanged the same unhappy look before exiting the car.

"Have fun you two..." Randy called.

"Don't fight!" Trish yelled.

"Don't fight?" Amy mumbled as she looked at the gravel.

"Have fun?" John questioned.

"This isn't my idea of fun..." Amy declared.

"My idea of fun is makin' out... So how 'bout instead of going to the stupid repair shop, how 'bout we find a nice place to make out?" John offered before Amy hit him on the arm.

"Shut up... That's not funny!" Amy replied.

"I wasn't tryin' to be funny... I was serious." John stated.

"Well too bad..." Amy sneered.

_Meanwhile..._

"God, I'd go if I had a video camera..." Chris announced.

"Yeah... We could sell it and we'd be millionaires..." Adam replied.

"Wanna check and see if she actually has a camera here?" Chris asked.

"No... Too much work." Adam declared before leaning back to relax.

"Okay..." Chris mumbled in disbelief.

_Back to John and Amy..._

"I can't believe they were stupid enough to send us to go to the repair shop." Amy stated.

"My thoughts exactly." John agreed.

"Don't... We can't agree on something." Amy replied.

"We can and we just did." John pointed out.

"Well, try not to do it again." Amy snapped.

"What's your problem?" John asked.

"Isn't it quite obvious? I'm stuck with you, again! Why do they keep doing this to me?" Amy exclaimed.

John blinked. "You don't think?"

Amy thought a moment. "Damn Dawn!" Amy mumbled.

"I doubt she would... Never mind..." John replied.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"My hand hurts..." John complained.

"Unless you're walking on your hand, I don't give a damn." Amy snapped.

John stopped causing Amy to stop as well, she turned to him. He was glaring at his hand as if to see what was wrong with it.

"Your finger looks bad." Amy commented.

"I thinking it's--" John started.

"Broken? It's not broken, John..." Amy replied.

Amy grabbed his hand and put pressure on the upper part of the finger he thought was broken. Moving down slowly until she heard him curse. She looked up at him, startled by his sudden yelling.

"God, don't do that!" John exclaimed before she put even more pressure on it. "Are you mad!"

"No... I just wanted to get you mad..." Amy teased.

"Thanks... I really appreciate it." John replied sarcastically.

"Oh you're very welcome." Amy mumbled.

"Are you gonna let go of my hand or do you wanna kiss it to make it feel better?" John sneered.

"Oh shut up..." Amy hissed before letting go of his hand.

Next thing they knew, it was raining.

"Oh come on!" John yelled.

"God must really hate you." Amy teased.

"He hates you even more." John snapped.

"Sure... Riiight." Amy replied.

_Half An Hour Later..._

The two walked up to the repair shop, John opened the door for Amy. _'Great day to wear a white shirt, now isn't it?' _Amy scolded herself as they entered the shop.

"Anyone here?" John called.

"Yeah, yeah..." A guy mumbled before coming out from the back. "Can I help y'all?"

"Our car broke down..." John stated.

The man looked John up and down, then Amy.

"Yo, man! Are you gonna help us, or not?" John snapped as he noticed the man was clearly checking Amy out.

"Yeah, yeah... Where's your car?" The man asked.

"What was the station called?" John questioned Amy as he looked at her.

"Ah... Quick stop?" Amy replied slowly while running a hand through her drenched hair.

"That's quite a ways away... Did y'all walk?" The man asked, stupidly.

"No, we flew..." John hissed as the man looked at him in curiosity.

"How'd ya do that?" He asked in amusement.

John shook his head in disbelief. "We didn't..." John sneered.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but we're closed for the night... You're gonna hafta come back tomorrow." He announced.

"Thanks anyway... Ah, do you have a bathroom?" Amy asked.

"Yeah... It's in the back." He informed her.

Amy grabbed John before they exited the shop. It was still pouring, only harder than before.

"This is just our luck! They ain't even open!" John exclaimed as Amy pulled him into the bathroom. "Why are we in the bathroom?"

"Cos' we're gonna look at your hand..." Amy replied.

"But my finger, not my hand, is hurt..." John teased.

"Shut up before I break your finger so badly that you'll never use it again." Amy hissed.

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm bored!" Adam complained.

"Adam... We know, you've only said that a million times!" Randy snapped angrily.

"See if I invite you to my Dora The Explorer themed birthday party!" Adam mumbled.

Chris blinked at Adam's comment. "Adam, you're a dumbass..." Chris declared.

"Oh I know what you're trying to do!" Adam exclaimed.

"And what is that?" Chris asked.

"You're trying to get me mad so you can't come! Well too, damn bad! You're coming or else I'll ignore you forever!" Adam replied.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Chris questioned.

"Shut up already!" Dawn snapped.

_Fifteen Minutes Later..._

"Did it occur to anyone that maybe we should have checked to see what was wrong with the car?" Trish asked.

Everyone blinked and thought back to when the car broke down. Chris slapped his forehead before getting out of the car, shortly he was followed by Randy and Jason. Adam stayed in the car and started to talk about Dora, while Trish and Dawn plugged their ears to try to block him out.

Chris, Randy and Jason got back into the car and received questioning glances.

"The positive battery terminal came of the post." Jason stated as Trish and Dawn gave him questioning looks.

"THE WHAT!" Adam asked before Randy rolled his eyes.

"You see the battery has two cables hooked up to it... One is positive, the other is negative. The positive one came unclamped." Randy explained with his hands.

However, Adam was still clueless.

"Don't even waste your time..." Chris mumbled.

"So why don't you just tell us is the car fixed or what?" Trish asked.

"Yeah... So let's go get John and Ames..." Jason replied.

"You do know they're going to kill us..." Dawn commented.

"They have always wanted to kill me, so nothing has changed." Chris declared.

_Elsewhere..._

After 'examining' John's "broken" finger Amy suggested that they at least try to get the mud off their shoes, John agreed. Finally, after being in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes they exited and sat on the curb of the entryway to the shop. They had been sitting there for maybe ten minutes when they noticed a car coming their way.

John blinked. "Is it just me or does that car resemble Jeff's?" John asked.

"I'm going to kill them..." Amy mumbled as the car pulled into a parking spot.

"Amy! John!" Adam called from the front.

"We don't know a John and Amy..." John sneered.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"The positive terminal came unclamped." Randy replied.

"Should have thought of that... It does that all the time." Amy stated.

"So you know what that thing is?" Adam questioned as he got out so Amy and John could climb in the back seat.

"Well duh! Who doesn't?" Amy snapped.

"I don't..." John mumbled.

"So I'm not the only one!" Adam exclaimed happily.

"No, but you are the only one who likes Billy..." John replied.

"It's Bob!" Adam hissed as Randy and Chris glared at Adam in disbelief.

"What children's show don't you watch, damnit!" Chris asked as Adam got back in the car.

"Actually I don't watch Rugrats... That bald one scares me..." Adam replied.

"Okay..." Chris mumbled.

Chris started the car up and headed back to the highway.

"Can we, ah, stop and change?" Amy requested as they pasted the Quick Stop.

"Sure... Why not? John smells anyway." Chris replied.

"HEY! I do not--" John started.

"Yes, you do!" Amy agreed.

"Fine, let's just stop and get changed..." John mumbled.

After changing into a fresh set of clothes, the two returned to the car, using their already wet clothes to shield them from the rain. They managed to get a little damp, but not as bad as they were before.

"Awww, I liked the wet white shirt better..." Chris complained as the two reentered the car.

To Be Continued...

Hey, I hope you liked it! Just remember REVIEW peoples! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Love, Lust & Passion**

_**Thanks for reviewing! Honestly I don't know what's funnier, your reviews or my story! They really crack me up sometimes...**_

After driving for maybe an hour, they were more than ready to call it a night. However, lady luck just wasn't on John and Amy's side tonight. For the second time, they would be forced to stay together. Although, this time they were fortune enough to have Chris and Adam joining them. Okay, so maybe it was even worse than being alone. They were at one of the cheapest hotels known to man, because, as Dawn said, they needed to save their money for other expenses. Like food and other hotels on the way to North Carolina. Sometimes Dawn could be a pain, other times Dawn could be just flat out annoying.

However, this, by far, was the worst 'idea' Dawn has ever cooked up in her pot of tricks and schemes. Dawn was now the unofficial, yet official, money holder. Where as everyone had to hand over their money, or else. Now personally Amy knew everyone, except maybe John and Randy, from their good moods to their bad. Therefore, instead of arguing with the pregnant woman, she handed over her money without a fight. She could hear Chris mumbling something about hell freezing over, but couldn't quite make it out due to the arguing between Trish and John. The subject was obviously about Randy and Amy, how Trish had a 'thing' for Randy and John had a 'thing' for Amy.

Randy sighed, "You think we should switch rooms?"

"Meaning?" Amy asked.

"Meaning Trish and John can stay together if they really wanted to prove that they didn't completely want us." Randy replied.

"You act as if you're so irresistible." Amy mumbled.

"Well I am... I can tell by the way she looks at me." Randy stated.

"Oh god, I don't wanna hear this shit..." Amy muttered before walking away from Randy.

Randy rolled his eyes at the redhead, who was more than ready to scream at the people surrounding her. All in their own way got to her, from arguing to Adam's cartoon obsession, it was all too much for anyone. Randy didn't let it get to him, only because these people weren't exactly his friends. Well, John and Adam were, but he was used to John's constant hitting on girls and Adam's childish obsession. Why John had picked Amy was beyond reasoning. All John would talk, or complain, about was how much Amy annoyed him. From the way she dressed to the way she talked. However, it did occur to him that maybe John had a huge crush on the redhead and was just covering it up with a hatred for her. Odd how these things could be so confusing.

Sometimes their love/hate relationship could confuse people, in public, like a hotel restaurant for example, they were at each other's necks with personal attacks. While when they were in a more private setting, like a car on the way to North Carolina, they were almost nice to each other. Meaning if they were in public, Randy doubted they'd be flirting. By the time John and Trish were done arguing everything was settled.

They would drive from nine in the morning until nine at night, having driving shifts of three hours each. Dawn and Jason were the only two lucky enough not to have a driving shift at all. The next morning Trish would be the first driver, Randy the second, Adam the third, and John the last of the day. The stops were also counted as driving time, due to Dawn refused to do all that math. Only because she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. They stood outside the hotel waiting for Jason to return from the main office, with no luck, the hotel was booked.

"This may just be a miracle that they're booked." John commended.

"For once I agree." Dawn replied.

"You picked the hotel..." Trish stated.

"So... Not that I wanted to stay here, but it looked cheap." Dawn declared.

"Cheap enough for cockroaches..." Chris mumbled.

"Why don't we drive around and look for a place to get a bite to eat, then look for an ATM machine and get some money out of our accounts?" Trish offered.

"Good idea, but I cleaned my account out on Jeff... He owes me at least seven thousand dollars..." Amy replied.

"What does he do with the money you give him?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Buys himself food, pays the bills, and well I don't know what else... But it's been over six months since I started loaning him money." Amy explained.

"God that man needs to set some priorities... Stop loaning him money and maybe he'll get off his lazy ass and get a job." Adam stated.

Everyone glared at him. "Wow, he actually has a point..." John replied.

"And that's the sad part..." Jason mumbled.

"Yeah, well like you have priorities... You watch at least five hours of cartoons a day..." Amy declared.

"And she too, has a point..." John announced.

"Stop sucking up..." Jason snapped as John held his hands up in defense.

"I'm just sayin' the facts..." John stated.

"Yeah, whatever..." Jason muttered, waving John off.

"Okay, well anyone else have a cleared account?" Trish asked.

"I spent a load of my money on baby stuff... Not all, but most of it." Dawn replied.

"Anyone else?" Trish questioned as she stared down the remaining. "Good... Now let's go!"

After driving around in search for a restaurant, they found a 24-hour breakfast diner. The diner was an old-fashioned type, a waitress named Floe took their orders. By the time they got into small talk about the hotels in the area the woman returned with their drinks. Dawn sucked on her straw, nodding her head as Trish explained that the hotels were all booked.

"You know..." Floe started. "There's a nice hotel a few miles out of town. Although, they only except cash..."

"We have cash!" Trish exclaimed.

"Oh really? I was unaware of that." John mumbled.

"Shush!" Trish order putting a hand up to John. "Go on..."

"Well, I can give you directions after you're done eating." Floe offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Trish replied with a smile.

"Trish, what part of 'nice hotel' didn't you understand? It's going to cost a lot..." Amy stated.

"It's better than sleeping in that piece of trash... Anyhow, we're going to find an ATM machine and get more money." Trish declared.

"Yeah, well let's just get through this dinner without any arguments." Dawn warned John and Amy.

"What? We haven't fought since we were walkin' to that repair shop." John announced.

"We fought when we were there..." Amy stated.

"Only cause that guy was checkin' you out... I was jus' lookin' out for you." John replied.

"Wait.. You fought over a guy checking Amy out?" Chris asked.

"No! We had an argument about me breakin' John's finger off." Amy declared.

"Oh yeah..." John mumbled.

"And may I ask, was it ever broken?" Chris questioned.

"Ah, no... It was just sore." Amy stated as John stuck his tongue out at her. "See here he goes again, he's always so immature!"

"And you aren't?" John snapped.

"Not as much as you are!" Amy exclaimed.

"See, that is exactly what I'm taking about... Stop fighting!" Dawn ordered.

By the time they were all finished and they got the directions to the hotel they were waiting on Dawn and Trish, who were fixing their make up for some odd reason. Finally Trish and Dawn joined the group outside of the restaurant and then they drove around in search for an ATM machine. Only now did it cross their mind that they could have asked the waitress about it. However, it didn't take long until they came to a gas station with an ATM machine near it. John refused to clean out his account saying it wasn't fair that they used _his_ money for their needs.

"I'd rather sleep in that car than give y'all my money." John sneered.

"Oh come on John! Please?" Trish pleaded.

"No..." John snapped.

Trish sighed and gave up on begging him, instead she focused on begging Randy, who also didn't give into her. Dawn nudged Amy, who had just talked Chris into withdrawing five hundred.

"What Dawn?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes.

"You ask John..." Dawn replied.

"Why? He doesn't like me." Amy stated.

"It's worth a try." Dawn declared.

"Fine..." Amy mumbled, before walking over to where John was.

Dawn smiled at Adam, who was also refusing to give up his hard-earned money. Amy leaned against the wall that John was and offered him a smile.

"No..." John replied.

"Oh come on!" Amy started, as she stood in front of him. "I'll give you whatever you want... You name it and I'll give you it..."

"Hmmm... Even sex?" John asked with a smirk.

"I'm not a prostitute." Amy snapped.

"I know... I was just askin'... Seein' what I can get..." John replied.

"You can get out of drivin' tomorrow." Amy offered.

"How 'bout no?" John stated.

"How about... Ah..." Amy glared at Dawn, who was urging her on. "I ah... Kiss you?" Amy asked, throwing out a random word.

"Hmmm... What an offer, how much would this kiss cost me?" John questioned.

"Five hundred dollars." Amy replied.

"For that much, I expect more than a kiss." John stated, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not goin' to sleep with you..." Amy protested.

"I wasn't askin' ya to..." John declared.

"I give up..." Amy replied before walking back over to Dawn.

"I'm not goin' to kiss him so that y'all can get five hundred dollars..." Amy stated.

"You're the one that offered." Dawn mumbled.

"Well so?" Amy stuck out her tongue.

"Okay so we have a eighteen hundred. John?" Trish asked.

"NO!" John snapped.

Half an hour later found the group outside yet another hotel, waiting for Trish to return. This time they found luck and got two hotel rooms. As said before the arrangements were all settled. Randy, Trish, Dawn and Jason in one room, while Adam, Chris, Amy and John were in the other. Adam and Chris were arguing about if they were going to sleep with John or Amy. After maybe ten minutes they concluded that I'd be interesting to see John and Amy share a bed. While Adam and Chris turned in right away, John and Amy stayed up watching TV. This would be a very interesting stay, and everyone in the group of WWE superstars and divas knew that…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Love, Lust & Passion**

_**Note: I wrote the beginning of this chapter in study hall, so bare with me if it sucks... Sorry it took so long to update.. Hopefully I'll be back to updating more often soon...**_

While Chris and Adam were sound asleep Amy and John were talking, and there was yet to be some bloodshed. To both John and Amy's surprise they had a lot in common. Save for the different tastes in clothes, food and music. Of course they had their share of differences as well…

They had just finished watching the end of the one of those boring TV movies when they decided that there was officially nothing on. John leaned back on the bed and shook his head.

"What is this shit?" He asked as he turned the TV off.

"Huh?" She glared at him with an eyebrow raised. "What's 'shit'."

"The cable here… The arena gets better cable, and we only get Spike TV and UPN…" John explained.

"Exactly… Who in their right mind would watch Dora… Never mind…" Amy mumbled as she glared at Adam.

"Yeah… That's what I thought." John agreed.

"So what should we do?" Amy questioned.

"Well… What's there to do?" John shrugged.

"Ah… There's a pool… And that's about it… Oh and of course we could torment Adam and Chris…" Amy stated with an evil grin.

"I like the tormenting idea, but how would we torment them?" John asked.

"Easy… Keep them awake…" Amy replied.

"I don't know about you, but I think that's weak." John declared.

"Oh, you got a better idea?" Amy snapped.

"Actually yes… And here you're supposed to be the evil child…" John teased.

"I am NOT an evil child… You are!" Amy exclaimed.

"Riiight… Whose idea was it to play baseball with my cell phone and a plastic kiddy bat?" John asked.

"Jeff's…" Amy replied as she stuck out her tongue.

"No I distinctly remember you comin' up to me and beggin' me to 'see' my cell phone. Randy was the one that told me that yours was 'lost'. You, Jeff, Chris, Dave and Randy decided to play baseball and I was unaware my cell phone was gonna be the ball!" John stated.

"That was a very touching little story… Too bad you had to break my cell phone too! We could have prank called Dawn…" Amy mumbled.

"We have a phone in the hotel room genius…" John stated.

"Yeah… But does it have buttons! No! It has that weird circle thingy… I don't know how to use that…" Amy declared.

"Well you truly are an evil little child." John replied.

Amy rolled her eyes and got off the bed, almost tripping over the suitcases that were carelessly dropped on the floor.

"Do you not know how to walk?" John asked with a smirk.

"Shut up…" Amy snapped.

"You see we were getting' along earlier… But someone must have PMS…" John stated.

Amy stopped and turned to look at him.

"I DO NOT have 'PMS'! And it was you that ruined the good conversation we were having." Amy spat.

"Oh how did I do that? Was it the you're an evil child comment?" John questioned.

"No… Before that…"

"How about the you suck at tormenting people?" John replied.

"Bingo…"

"Well why don't we call it truce? I'm sorry I broke your cell phone and I'm sorry you're a little brat." John stated.

"You should have stopped at the cell phone… But hey, if we're talking about flaws here… You scream like a girl, oh yeah, and you cry like a girl…" Amy sneered.

"I do NOT scream, or cry, like a girl!" John exclaimed.

"Sure you don't…" Amy muttered.

"I don't…" John argued.

"SHUT UP!" Chris snapped throwing his shoe at John.

"OW!" John shrieked, rubbing the back of his head.

"See that was just a demonstration of how you cry and scream like a girl!" Amy teased.

"I don't cry like a girl! Or scream like one!" John stated.

"Yes you do!" Adam sneered. "Now shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Dora was on…" John replied.

Adam shot up. "And no one woke me up!"

Chris got out of the bed and shook his head.

"I am NOT sleeping in the same bed with this man… Amy…" Chris complained.

"What!" Amy snapped.

"If you'll sleep with Adam, I'll sleep with John…" Chris replied.

There was a moment of silence, everyone, except Chris, glared down at the floor trying to process what they just heard.

"Ewww… Man I ain't gay!" John stated.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean it that way, jackass!"

"Oh you'd like that…" John muttered.

"Why am I stuck with you three anyway?" Amy complained.

"Because you're the only one who can 'stand' us…" Chris explained.

"Yeah… Riiight, keep telling yourself that." Amy replied.

"I will…" Chris stated.

"Well there went your entertainment John…" Amy commented.

John's head snapped in the her direction, "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Your little torment Chris and Adam plan… They're already awake now."

John smirked at her, "Well we tormented them just by arguing."

"Yes, you did!" Adam agreed.

"Maybe you two should share a bed…" Amy mumbled.

"No… I'm not that way…" John protested.

"So you wanna sleep with Amy?" Adam asked.

"No, but it's better than havin' to sleep with one of you…" John replied.

"You don't know how wrong this conversation is starting to sound..." Amy muttered as she shook her head.

"Hey, I'm with you on that... This does sound wrong." Chris agreed.

"Will you stop? Not everything we talk about is about sex." Adam snapped.

"When it comes to John..." Amy and Chris exchanged a look before they both said, "Yes it does."

John smirked and shook his head.

"You're jus' jealous." John replied.

"Okay... Whatever John..." Amy waved him off.

Meanwhile...

Dawn, Jason, Trish and Randy didn't have a midnight fight that woke up particularly everyone in the area. They found themselves lucky enough to be a good ten doors away from the odd group. While Dawn had fallen fast asleep the other three engaged in quite the conversation about how they were going to survive in a careful of misfits.

"If John would start getting serious we wouldn't have all these problems." Trish stated.

Randy blinked, "John? Amy's the one that's being a tease... She totally leads him on!"

"Are we talking, or thinking, about the same two people here?" Jason asked.

"John's always hitting on Amy!" Trish exclaimed.

"Amy's always teasing John with her hot body!" Randy declared.

"Okay.. What do you have a thing for her?" Trish snapped.

"Why do you ask?" Randy questioned.

"Because you just said her hot body... Much like Chris and John that's all you stare at is a woman's body! What about her mind!" Trish sneered as she pointed to her head.

"What about her mind?" Randy asked.

Trish shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Men..." She mumbled as Randy rolled his eyes at her.

"Why do women always act like we're so mysterious? You think we always think with our dicks instead of our heads? Sure John hits on Amy, but Amy provokes it." Randy explained.

"How does she provoke being hit on?" Trish snapped.

"Easy... You have a nice body, you're bound to be hit on... Like if I were to say that I liked the way you were 'put together', you provoked it." Randy stated.

"So it's our fault we're in shape?" Trish asked.

"Exactly." Randy replied.

"That was without a doubt the stupidest excuse I've ever heard!" Jason declared.

"You're supposed to be on my side, not hers! Marriage has officially ruined your life..." Randy announced.

"If anything it had made him a better man!" Trish stated with a smirk.

"Yeah... Sure..." Randy mumbled as he got off the bed.

"And where are you going?" Trish asked.

"To the bathroom mommy." Randy replied with a smirk.

Trish stuck out her tongue while Jason only shook his head.

"I'm gonna turn in Trish... Try not to fight with Randy..." Jason pleaded.

"I'll try... Can't make any promised, but I'll do my best." Trish declared with a mischievous grin.

By the time the night had ended the two had called it truce, coming to a conclusion that they should never have been fighting about their odd friends in the first place. While the other four had found it hard to stop the argument from taking its toll on them, by the time they had stopped fighting there was a knock at the door. On other side was Dawn and Jason, stating that they were ready to leave. Adam and Chris left the room in with annoyed looks on their faces. Amy and John had stated they need a minute to talk things over. Not long after Dawn left the two alone did they come to an agreement that Amy wouldn't get on John's case if he promised not to hit on her constantly.

Odds were neither would live up to their promise...

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Love, Lust & Passion**

_**Note: Thanks for those of you who review... Sorry it took so long to update... I know what I want to happen, it's just a matter of thinking up how I can write it on paper... I hope you like this update... I've been working on it for a while now...**_

By now you'd figure that the group was well on their way to Carolina, but their luck seemed to have gone bad. They found themselves at a repair shop once more. Chris and Adam had fallen asleep in the diner that was connected to the shop, while Amy and John had to assure the waitress that they just had a long night. Dawn eyed the two curiously.

"So... What time did you all get to bed?" Dawn asked.

"Chris and Adam got more sleep then us..." John stated.

"How are you two able to stay up?" Jason questioned.

"Easy... Coffee." Amy replied, glaring at the cup in her hand.

"You still haven't answered my question..." Dawn pointed out.

"We never went to bed, Dawn." Amy snapped.

"Seriously, Ames, you need to sleep... You act like you have PMS when you don't." Trish commented.

"Bitch.." Amy mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Trish asked, eyes narrowing at the redhead before her.

"And John always has PMS..." Randy stated, changing the subject.

"What? Man, you're trippin'." John exclaimed.

"But you do act like you have PMS..." Amy replied.

"Dude, what happened to not gettin' on my back?" John questioned.

"So I lied... Like you were going to stop hitting on me anyway..." Amy stated.

"I was, but now... Now I'm not." John said with a smirk.

"Oh whatever..." Amy mumbled, waving him off.

"I'm going to see if the car's fixed." Jason stated.

"I'm going with you." Dawn exclaimed before sliding out of the booth.

Once Jason and Dawn left, the four fell silent. Trish and Randy glared at the other two as they all fell silent.

"Want to go for a walk?" Trish asked.

"Who me?" Randy questioned, pointing to himself.

"No I was talking to the ketchup bottle..." Trish replied.

"Really, now?" John teased.

"You just keep staring at your stupid coffee!" Trish snapped.

"Sure Trish. Let's leave these two alone. Maybe when we get back they won't be so uptight." Randy stated.

"Bite me." Amy hissed.

"I'd be glad to." John replied.

"Okay, we're leaving now." Trish declared before standing up.

Randy nodded and followed the blonde out the door.

"Come on..." Amy complained, hitting her head on the table.

John's hand went to her back, she sat back up and sighed.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah..." Amy replied. "Just tired."

John laughed, "Well that's expected. You stayed up all night."

"Ch, thanks to you." Amy mumbled.

John rolled his eyes, however before he could reply, she spoke again.

"Why are you still touching me anyway?" Amy asked.

John raised an eyebrow at her question, smirking slightly as he did so.

"Because I want to?"

Amy rolled her eyes at him before pulling away from him, his hand quickly went to her neck and pulled her close, their lips clashing together quickly. For a moment she struggled, but stopped as the kiss deepened. Once the kiss deepened his hand slowly slid down to her lower back and then slid up her shirt. Her hand quickly connected with his left cheek, causing the kiss to break.

"What the fuck!" John exclaimed, holding his cheek.

"Don't ever do that again!" Amy warned.

"You kissed me back!" John stated.

"So! Doesn't mean I liked it!" Amy snapped.

"Yes... It does..." John declared.

"No! It doesn't! I didn't ask you to kiss me, now did I?" Amy hissed.

"You were like totally sending me signals!" John exclaimed.

"Signals!" Amy repeated in disbelief. "What? Where did you get that idea?"

"You were, ah... Coming onto me?" John offered.

"You don't even know? Seriously, John just stay away from me." Amy warned before getting out of the booth.

John watched the redhead exit the restaurant, trying to think of something he could say to make her 'happy' with him again. Of course she wasn't happy with him before, but now she definetly wasn't close to being happy with him. He let out a sigh before he purposely hit his head on the table. A near-by waitress shook her head as she came to the table.

"You know, if you would just be nice to her... Maybe she'd like you back." The waitress commented.

"What? I don't--" John started.

"Don't what? Like her? It's obvious, and I don't even know you." The waitress interrupted.

"So what do you suggest I do?" John asked, not truly caring for her opinion.

"Go after her and tell her how you really feel." The waitress replied.

With that said the waitress left, feeling that she possibly done a good thing today. John bit his lower lip before his quickly got out of the booth and ran out of the restaurant. By the time he left the resturant she was walking out to the road. Without thinking he ran after her and called her name as he did so. She turned and the second she saw him she shook her head and looked forward, not bothering to stop to wait for him. Finally he caught up to her.

"Can you let me explain myself?" He asked as he walked behind her.

"NO!" She snapped.

He sighed before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she turned to him.

"What John? What is there to explain?" She hissed.

"I... I wanted to say... I'm sorry... I... I don't know what came over me..." He insisted.

"That's what you needed to say? Is that you're sorry? What I want is a reason for the way you've been acting...!" She yelled.

As a tear rolled down her cheek she looked around the expanded gravel parking lot, a few people were staring at them.

"God, Amy! Do you need to be such a bitch to me? I said sorry and now you want an explanation for the way I am?" He snapped.

She shook her head, "See this is exactly why I don't want to be by you! You keep acting as if I'm out to hurt you or I'm purposely being a bitch! Why should I bother to listen if you're just going to give me shit?"

She turned away from him, however he quickly followed after.

"Fine... I'll tell you... But promise not to judge." He warned.

"Judge? Why would I judge?" She questioned.

"I'm just telling you ahead of time..." He replied.

She sighed and crossed her arms, "Okay... I won't judge."

He stared at the gravel for a moment, then he looked up at her face.

"I... I love you..." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you." He said once more, louder.

"I heard what you said... But what are you talking about? You love... me?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I love you... I have for a while now..." He replied.

She didn't say a word, she tried to take in what she had just heard, however it was pretty hard to do when she had no clue what she could even say to that.

"If you don't love me back, that's fine... I don't need you to love me back..." He added.

She looked into his eyes, as if to search for truth in his eyes. Slowly she studied the expression on his face.

"Will you please say something--" He started, however he was cut off...

Cut off by a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss quickly deepened and those who were watching were all smiles.

"See, I told you it'd work." Randy stated.

"Oh shut up..." Trish replied, hitting his arm lightly.

"You're just mad that your plan was too stupid to work." Randy teased.

"Whatever, Randy." Trish mumbled, shaking her head.

"Guys, just stop talking. It was a good plan Randy." Dawn interrupted.

"Thank you." Randy replied, before his stuck his tongue out at Trish.

"You keep being a child and I'll treat you like a child." Trish warned.

Jason laughed as Randy stopped talking instantly. The four watching the two pull apart slightly. They quickly turned as they heard the restaurant door shut.

"Wow..." Chris and Adam commented as they saw the two.

"I know... It's like the forth of July." Trish teased.

"No, not as pretty..." Chris replied, however he got slapped by Trish for his humor.

"I wonder if Dora The Explorer will have Dora and Boots make out..." Adam mumbled.

Everyone glared at him and shook their heads, coincidently a five year old kid was walking past with his mom.

"Dora and Boots can't make out! Boots is a monkey!" The kid stated.

Adam glared at the kid, who started to walk in the restaurant after his mother, along with the rest of the group.

"Wow, what are the odds a five year old has more brains than Adam?" Chris asked.

"Shut up Chris!" Adam snapped.

"Whatever monkey boy..." Chris mumbled.

_**The End...**_

**Where The Are Now... (A Year Later)**

Amy & John - Are dating and John's going to propose soon...!

Dawn & Jason - Had a baby girl, they named her Kimberly. I don't know why, but it's better than Dora, right?

Trish & Randy - Haha, they've like been together since the beginning of the story (just so you know). They're married and soon plan on having a baby. And they already warned Adam that they refuse to name the baby Dora or Boots.

Chris Jericho - Is dating Torrie Wilson (yay for him) and still makes fun of Adam for watching Dora The Explorer.

The Waitress - Still works at a restaurant and still gives people random, normally bad, advice.

Jeff Hardy - Still works in TNA and still lives in N.C. What more can I say?

Victoria & Tyson - Are married and still throw random parties at Jeff's. Victoria's announcement was that she was pregnant; so they have a baby together...

The Car - Is still a car, however it's just in a bunch of pieces... Jeff crashed it into a tree for some reason, no one was hurt, except the tree and the car.

_And Finally..._

Adam - Still obsessed with Dora and he did wind up having a Dora themed party... No one showed except a bunch of five year olds... He now has a bunch of six year old friends... Sadly...

**Author's Final Note: Yeah, I know, I ended it! Originally I planned to make it maybe three more chapters, but then I realized that there was no reason to wait so I ended it... I hope no one hates me and I hope you don't throw fruit at me for the ending... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! REVIEW NOW OR ELSE! LOL, J/K. But Still... Review!**


End file.
